


When you can't get what you want

by sweethoneysuckle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Character Study, First Love, First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneysuckle/pseuds/sweethoneysuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Cup, things slowly start to go back to normal for Kuroko. He hangs out with Aomine again, spends more time with Momoi, and wastes after school evenings with Kagami. Frankly, he couldn't be happier about how things turned out to be. </p><p>Still, there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head, that he was missing out on something very fundamental that has changed among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I be your best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Kurobas did it and made me write fanfic to get rid of this huge pile of headcanons that has accumulated in my brain.  
> Things you can expect: lots of character interactions that somehow turned into plot. The story continues where manga/anime ended and I basically made no alterations to canon as it happened. Also keep in mind that I usually write original stories, so my usage of fanfic tropes might be sparse.  
> And thanks to my wonderful betas, noodle and pat!  
> Now go and enjoy this thing!! c:

_«Come with me,» she had called out when he turned around. «If you had loved her as much as you claimed, you wouldn't have fallen for me.»_ "Tetsu." _He lingered. She had spoken out loud what had seemed_ "Tetsu." _to be his greatest fear. He wanted to run, run away, and never_ "Tetsu." _turn back. But for now he just left her there, standing in the_ "Tetsu." _harbour while his feet took him to a quieter place. A place he needed to think._ "Tetsu."  
  
Tetsuya looked up and into his eyes. The other one immediately averted his gaze to stare back at his feet, slumping further down in his seat on the train which they were taking to get back home.  
  
Ever since that game, things have slowly gone back to the way they were. The two of them were hanging out sometimes, warming up to talking about more than just superficial topics. More than just basketball and the Winter Cup. Tetsuya could tell it would take more time to go back to how things were before, but it would be worth it. He liked being around Aomine and he had treasured their friendship.  
  
With a soft smile, Tetsuya watched the taller boy for another while. He couldn't see his face, but his posture and fidgety hands spoke more than words. Another four stops before they had to part. Tetsuya returned his attention back to his book.  
  
"Tet-" - "You can tell me what is on your mind, Aomine-kun." He turned to the next page. "Although I _do_ have an idea what this could be about."  
  
The answer was a grumbling and another small slide down the seat.  
  
Tetsuya couldn't suppress the growing smile any longer. "It must have been a while since the two of you had a one-on-one, so I can understand why you are anxious to ask."  
  
In an instant Aomine froze in his seat before scoffing. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tetsu."  
  
"I will give Kagami-kun your number, so he can call you when he's free." He turned the page again. "There's a really nice streetball court quite close to where he lives. He surely would love to play against you."  
  
Aomine snickered. "Why would I want to play that idiot?" The cocky smile was apparent in his voice. "Are you sure you're a good team mate, Tetsu? Seeing how much you want his ass to be beat and all? I think somebody should tell that coach of yours how much you want your own teammates to lose. I wouldn't have taken you for a sadist, Tetsu."  
  
Amused, Tetsuya turned to look at the other one. With his head leaning on the back of his seat, Aomine stared up to him. His eyes filled with all the brightness and childish joy, that made Tetsuya suddenly feel very nostalgic. He inhaled into the tight spot in his chest, when Aomine bumped his shoulder into his side.  
  
"Thanks, Tetsu." He mumbled, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.  
  
Kuroko returned his attention back to his book, the warmth from the body by his side a welcome company.

  
~

  
It had been a normal Monday so far, although Tetsuya would have to admit that the lighter mood floating around the classroom was hard not to notice. Still, he was looking forward to practice after school, and when he finally got to put on his basketball shoes, something inside him felt complete again. He let Nigou out of his bag to linger outside the gymnasium, and let himself inside. Two steps was as far as he got, when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"I got him!" Kagami shouted, earning a _'good job'_ and thumbs up from Koganei.  
  
Tetsuya was quite amused about being carried around like a doll. "What is this about, Kagami-kun?"  
  
"We got bored, so we started a game of 'who can spot Kuroko first'. I won." He emphasized the latter by lifting him up some more until his head was pressed against the smaller one's shoulder blades. Instead of slowing down, he stepped up in speed.  
  
"Is this something you play often?" Tetsuya asked with a grin as they passed Riko and Hyuuga who were busy studying papers that held their new training regimen.  
  
"Nah, this was a first." Koganei answered. "The others are taking too long today, if you ask me. Hey, Tsucchi! Let's do a piggyback ride race against those two!!"  
  
And indeed they did. Tetsuya switched positions to Kagami's back and both of the teams were chasing through the gymnasium until they were joined by Furihata carried by Kawahara. Riko did yell some _'Don't exhaust yourselves before training!'_ , but those were elegantly ignored during an energetic round of piggyback tag.  
  
Izuki was the last one to arrive, naturally greeting everyone with a _'Don't let yourself be carried away!'_ , dissolving the piggyback group into groans. Hyuuga took the chance to scold their goofing around until Riko started practice.  
  
"He's just mad that Kiyoshi-senpai wasn't around for him to join us." Kagami said during stretching which promptly earned him a slap to the back of his head. The rest of practice went rather uneventful.  
  
  
"I still have to go grocery shopping. Want to join me for dinner?"  
  
It was dark already and the two of them were walking from school towards the train station. Every once in a while, they had stopped to wait for Nigou who apparently had found something incredibly interesting by the sidewalk.  
  
Tetsuya hummed in thought. "I think my mother works late today, so it should be okay. I will call her later and make sure she knows that I'm eating with you."  
  
Kagami grinned brightly at that. "Sure! I can make an extra serving for your parents, too, if you want."  
  
"If it doesn't trouble you too much, they would love that. Thank you." Tetsuya smiled before turning around to look after Nigou once again.  
  
Staying at Kagami's had become more and more of a regular occurence. Sometimes they would just cook dinner together and eat, sometimes they played video games until Tetsuya's last train would arrive, and sometimes Kagami reluctantly let himself be helped with homework before a particularly hard exam. All in all they had become used to spending time together, even if it wasn't about basketball.  
  
Tetsuya fastened Nigou's leash outside the convenience store. They entered and Kagami went straight for the vegetables. It was a picture Kuroko would never get used to, a huge teen trying to figure out which eggplant was the ripest, which potato wasn't too old or which spice would go best with the dish he had planned for the evening. Tetsuya suppressed a grin, before unzipping his jacket due to the warmth inside the store. The previous action didn't escape Kagami though.  
  
" _What's so funny?_ " He demanded in a mock angry tone. " _Does this look funny to you?_ " He pressed a package of carrots against the smaller one's cheek. Tetsuya started laughing before he got caught in a headlock by the other one.  
  
" _Stop it_ , Kagami-kun!" He said in between his laughing fits. One more violent ruffle through his hair before the taller one let go of him. He put the vegetables into the shopping basket before picking it up from the ground. "You're in a good mood today." Tetsuya observed.  
  
"I am?" The other one answered taking three packages of Curry out of the shelf.  
  
"You must really like playing against Aomine-kun."  
  
Kagami snorted. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"  
  
Tetsuya expectantly stared at him before poking him in the ribs a couple of times. He had to make use of Kagami's newly discovered ticklish spots.  
  
" _Stop it!_ Stop it already!" He shouted in between doubling over from laughter. "Okay okay, we _did_ play! Are you happy now?"  
  
He indeed was.  
  
"He came over yesterday, and we played a couple of times. He showed me this really cool trick where you" He took a stance and motioned his right hand to a shot. "So yeah." He took a can of coconut milk out of the shelf and pointed it at his company. "But that arrogant moron is _not_ the reason why I'm in a good mood today, got it?"  
  
"What is the reason then?"  
  
Kagami stared into his basket in thought, counting something with his fingers. "Huh?" He turned back to Tetsuya, took his wallet out of his bag and strolled towards the cashier. "To be honest, I didn't even notice it until you said it."  
  
Kuroko grinned and carefully hugged Kagami's side as if he was made of glass. "That is very sweet of you."  
  
" _Don't mock me,_ you stupid jerk!" Kagami answered flustered, softly pushing the other away to pay for the groceries.

  
~

  
"That is a very elegant dress, Momoi-san." Tetsuya noticed before taking another sip from his vanilla milkshake.  
  
"Ah, thank you, Tetsu-kun!" She beamed in reply, proudly sitting up straight in her chair.  
  
They had met for Fruity Thursday at a cake shop that Momoi was dying to try out. Now that Tetsuya was talking to Aomine more frequently again, it was only natural to spend some time with her as well. Although Tetsuya had to admit, that his start with Momoi was a bit awkward. He didn't really know what to say. Across from him Momoi was poking around in her strawberry cake, so the feeling seemed pretty mutual.  
  
"Momoi-san, can I be honest with you?" The boy stopped stirring his shake with the straw and looked up into her eyes.  
  
She was still toying around with her fork, and bit her lower lip before nodding.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry for what happened in Teiko. I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings."  
  
Momoi let go of her lip and turned it into a soft smile. She picked up a piece of her cake. "Are you talking about me or Dai-chan?"  
  
"I'm here with you, so I'm apologizing to you, not Aomine-kun. I still haven't found the right moment to tell him."  
  
"Well, Tetsu-kun, you seem to be less patient with me, seeing how the two of us hang out less often than you and Dai-chan." She remarked before taking a bite from her fork.  
  
Tetsuya looked down at his shake.  
  
In response, he could only hear her soft giggling. "It's okay, Tetsu-kun. I'd rather have it like that. I missed talking to you."  
  
"I missed talking to you, too, Momoi-san." He looked back up at her.  
  
She smiled again. "You know, this year was really hard for me. Taking care of Dai-chan all the time, the new school, those incredibly rude upperclassmen." She sighed and propped her head on her hand. "I was happy about any familiar face I met."  
  
Encouraging her to go on, he took another sip of vanilla flavor.  
  
"And I missed having a friend to talk to, you know." She hid her face behind her hands, peeking between her fingers. "So I'm sorry if I was… a bit overwhelming towards you. I was so glad to see you that I guess something in my head just snapped. I didn't mean to come off so pushy."  
  
Tetsuya smiled. "It's okay, Momoi-san. I didn't really mind."  
  
This time she sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
She took some more bites of her cake in silence. This time a comfortable silence. Tetsuya let a finger run over the water that has gathered on the surface of his glass.  
  
"He's been playing with Kagamin lately. He's still pretending to hate it, but I can tell when he's being theatrical." She took one of the strawberries off the icing. "I guess that is the result of your meddling?"  
  
"You know just as well that these two need a push from the outside."  
  
"Tetsu-kun, I hope you're not planning to be Dai-chan's personal matchmaker now. I don't want to attend his wedding that soon." She laughed.  
  
" _Momoi-san-_ " Tetsuya wanted to scold, but the huge grin betrayed him.  
  
"No, I'm just…" She smiled down at her cake. "I think I've been babysitting him for long enough already." She put down her fork and pointed at Tetsuya. "I think I deserve to go in retirement now, don't you agree?"  
  
Tetsuya stirred his shake. Maybe she was right. Maybe.

  
~

  
Slipping into his street shoes, Taiga looked up to Kuroko who was busy buttoning his coat. " _So_ , how's your weekend?"  
  
The other one hummed in thought. "I quite enjoyed it. I was glad to help my grandmother take care of my grandfather. He caught a bad cold." He picked up Nigou to put him into his bag. "How was yours, Kagami-kun?"  
  
Scratching the back of his head he did wonder. Well, how _was_ his weekend? "I guess it was okay, not much happened." He zipped up his jacket and was ready to go. "I played Aomine on Saturday and… oh! I finally mastered this cool character in Tekken. You have to come over, this time I'll kick your ass for sure!"  
  
Kuroko gave him that piercing look that he always found weirdly uncomfortable. Taiga turned around to open the door, and the smaller one answered in passing. "I'll have to think about it. This week is rather busy for me." Taiga followed him outside on their way towards the train station.  
  
"Oh okay…" He tried not to sound too disappointed. Judging Kuroko's worried look, he failed in doing so. "I'm fine! Don't look at me like that." He tried to play it off with a soft laugh.  
  
"You must get really lonely on your own."  
  
"I said I'm fine, don't worry about it, Kuroko." He turned towards him and grinned. It wasn't like this had been the first time he spent his weekend alone at home, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But apparently his company had a different opinion on that matter.  
  
The smaller one bumped his shoulder against him, before he turned and put his arms around his middle in a hug.  
  
"Uhmm." That was definitely new.  
  
Not quite knowing what to do, Taiga awkwardly patted the other one's back in return. Maybe he shouldn't have zipped up his jacket. It was awfully warm for a winter day. Even his face was.  
  
"Kagami-kun." He looked down to Kuroko who had leaned his chin against the taller one's chest, looking up into his eyes. Kuroko had those icy blue eyes that sometimes made him think of warm beaches and hot sand underneath his feet. It was weird how when they locked eyes like this, Taiga couldn't bring himself to look away. As if his eyes were glued to his. And sometimes, like this time, they were paired with the warm smile that only he could produce on his face. In those moments it felt like time stopped running and everything was just fine.  
  
"Kagami-kun." The taller one blinked himself out of his trance. "It's getting quite warm with your arms around me."  
  
Taiga released Kuroko from their embrace and took a step back. He forcefully shoved his hands down his pockets, and without much thinking, hid his face beneath his coat's collar.  
  
The rest of the way was passed in silence. Taiga tried to steal some glances at the other one. Kuroko's face still softened by his warm smile, his cheeks colored rosy from the cold. He never noticed how well winter suited the other one. That comfortable feeling of a warm blanket wrapped around him while snow flakes danced outside the window.

  
~

  
Her phone was already ringing when she let herself fall onto her bed. She looked outside her window, where the combination of street lamps and snow turned the darkness of the night into a low glow of yellow light.  
  
"Kuroko Tetsuya speaking."  
  
"Tetsu-kun! I hope I'm not interrupting you." She cheered while letting her toes poke into her blanket.  
  
"Not at all, Momoi-san. Does your call mean you acquired the tickets?"  
  
The girl groaned. " _Tetsu-kun!_ That was supposed to be my surprise!"  
  
On the other end of the line, the boy laughed softly. "I apologize, but I'm looking forward to it as much as you do. Thank you for getting them. I will pay you back when we meet next time, is that okay?"  
  
"Sure. So what are you doing?"  
  
"I finished homework and was about to continue reading my book."  
  
"Is it really that good? What was its name again? _'The sparrow's song'_?"  
  
"Yes exactly. You're very good at remembering details."  
  
Satsuki giggled at that.  
  
"The story is about a man who falls in love with a foreigner, but his heart already belongs to a noblewoman. There are many twists that keep the story interesting, I should lend it to you. I'm sure you would love it."  
  
"Oh, yes please, I'm getting really curious about it!" She turned to the side and stared at her unpacked bag.  
  
"What about you? How was your day?"  
  
The girl had to smile at the question before she dramatically sighed in exhaustion. "Club activities once again eat away all of my social life. I can't even spend five minutes of lunch break with the new friend I made until one of the upperclassmen from the basketball club asks me for another copy of the new training regimen. Why can't you boys look after your stuff more carefully?"  
  
She heard soft laughter at the other end of the line.  
  
"On top of that, Dai-chan acts _like a diva_. But at least he's attending practice regularly again, so I shouldn't complain." She sat up and yawned. "Spending time with you and Kagamin really lifts his spirits. Keep up the great work." She gave the wall across from her a thumbs up.  
  
The other end of the line was silent for a while. Satsuki looked at her phone. Had her her battery run out again? No, that wasn't it.  
  
"Tetsu-kun?"  
  
"I'm sorry I got lost in my thoughts."  
  
"Well, it's getting late. Better go to bed now."  
  
"You're right, Momoi-san. I wish you a good night."  
  
"Good night, Tetsu-kun."  
  
Hanging up, Satsuki gave her phone one last look before she put it away on her nightstand. After switching off the light, she laid down on her bed again, pulling the blanket up to her face. She really liked the soft winter night sky.

  
~

  
Daiki was crouching down to ruffle through the fur on Nigou's head. The small dog whipped his head around trying to catch his hand but wasn't able to, so Daiki ruffled his head even harder. When he heard a whimper, he let go, letting Nigou jump up to him trying to lick his face. The boy had to laugh. He let his hands run through the dog's sides and put him down on all fours on the ground again. The dog looked panting up to him, Daiki imitated him by sticking his tongue out as well. "Can't get enough of me, huh?" He mumbled with a mocking grin. In response, Nigou barked, spinned around on his spot before lying down on his side. "Tch, spoiled brat." He started scratching the dog's belly until it was lying down on his back completely.  
  
"Nigou is not spoiled, he just likes attention." Tetsu said taking a drink out of the vending machine, the only source of light in their proximity. "Much like someone else I know."  
  
Daiki looked up to the other one who was smiling down at him. _So what?_ Everyone liked a bit of attention. "You're one to talk, Tetsu." He picked up the dog and held him close to his own face. "Don't be so high and mighty and look down on us. Did you hear that, Nigou? He thinks he's better than us!"  
  
In response Nigou just excitedly wiggled in his hands and licked him all over the side of his face.  
  
Laughing, he let go of the dog and stood up again. He needed to watch his steps now with that ball of fur excitedly jumping around his legs. He looked back at Tetsu who took a sip of his newly acquired drink.  
  
"So you and Kagami-kun are still playing together? He's always very excited after your matches."  
  
"Ha! Of course that dumbass would be excited to get his ass beaten by the great me!"  
  
In response Tetsu rolled his eyes with a huge grin.  
  
"Just look at how excited Nigou is after having the honour of playing with me!" He couldn't resist and crouched down again to run his hands through the thick fur. The dog was more than happy about the extra treat.  
  
Tetsu, on the other hand, was awfully quiet during this distraction. In the corner of his eyes, Daiki could only see his unmoving legs in front of him.  
  
He sighed. "He's getting better, if that's what you're asking about. Maybe he's even able to reach a tie between the two of us by the end of high school." He stood up again and dusted off his pants. "Not that I'm planning on letting him win, though."  
  
He looked back at Tetsu who was staring ahead lost in thought. Weird for him to space out like that.  
  
Daiki cleared his throat which made the other one's eyes snap back to his. They stared at each other for a while. Daiki noticed how Tetsu was chewing on his lower lip. He almost felt like reaching out to him.  
  
"There is something I've been meaning to tell you, Aomine-kun, but I couldn't really find the right words for it… or the right timing…"  
  
Suddenly Daiki felt his heartbeat pick up in speed, he swallowed a huge knot that had somehow appeared in his throat.  
  
After the brief silence, Tetsu broke eye contact. "I have been thinking a lot about middle school this past year. And I feel like I owe you an apology."  
  
The taller boy let out a breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding.  
  
"I haven't been a good friend to you, when you needed me most. I have come to realize that. You've always done so much for me, yet I didn't know what to do when it was my time to be there for you. I didn't want any of this to happen, yet I stood by and watched you being hurt. I'm sorry. I know an apology won't make what happened undone, but I feel like I need to tell you this. The least I can do is to tell you how sorry I am. So here it is. I am sorry for what happened, Aomine-kun."  
  
Daiki stared at the smaller figure. Someone had pulled the rug from under his feet.  
  
"I hope you can forgive me, or at least accept my apology." Tetsu looked back up into his eyes. "I will try my best to be a better friend to you from now on."  
  
His body has moved on its own when he put his arms around Tetsu and pressed him against his chest. His eyes stung. Tetsu carefully wrapped his own small arms around his middle. His hair was soft under the taller one's mouth and Daiki didn't think too much when he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss on the other one's head.  
  
They stood like that for a while that felt like an eternity. Daiki wouldn't have minded if it really turned out to be an eternity. The other one's warmth felt so soothing in the winter night.  
  
He felt one of the hands on his back move, felt how the other one tried to wiggle free from their embrace. He groaned at the movement.  
  
When he opened his eyes, light blue was staring back at him. Smiling softly. Yes, he could forgive those eyes. He would. He would follow these eyes to the other end of the world if he had to.  
  
A cool hand touched his cheek, Daiki leaned against it. A thumb wiped the wet spot under his eye. The other one's smile still lingered. Daiki couldn't help himself and smiled as well. He slowly leaned down, like a piece of metal that was being pulled towards a magnet. He felt warm breath tingling his skin before he closed his eyes and let soft lips touch his own.  
  
None of them knew exactly what to do. He felt the other one experimentally nipping on his lower lip. He mirrored the action. He felt the other one's tongue timidly touch his lip, before he relaxed and let him take the lead. Daiki couldn't remember the last time anything felt as good as this. He could feel warmth spread inside his chest, like warm tea after a particularly cold winter day.  
  
The hand on his cheek moved upwards and softly ran over his temple, the kiss went back to soft touches of lips. He felt Tetsu's growing smile, and after one last kiss, the hand moved down until a thumb touched the corner of his lip. He carefully opened his eyes, hoping the other one wouldn't disappear when he returned to the outside world.  
  
Tetsu smiled at him, his cheeks rosy and his breathing fast. He let out a small giggle, burying his face against his chest. The arms around Daiki tightened.  
  
He could have stayed like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "Come Walk With Me" by M.I.A.
> 
> shout out to my grandma's dog for inspiring Nigou haha


	2. All that you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami's basketball game is interrupted by the forces of nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! My laptop died and I wasn't able to update as planned. Thing that I forgot to mention last time: I'm writing the chapters in advance, so I'm planning on a weekly update schedule, biweekly if rl stuff should interfere (like this time for example lol).  
> Also at this point I don't want to ruin any surprises so I'll probably add tags afterwards haha. Just keep in mind that I rated it as Mature for a reason :>  
> Again thanks to my lovely betas noodle and pat.  
> Enjoy ♥

The ball bounced right off the metal ring of the hoop.  
  
It wasn't the first time today that one of Aomine's shots has missed, _which_ was rather unusual for him. It was easy for Taiga to break through the other one's blocks, to steal the ball. As soon as anything became close range, Aomine lost focus at best, momentarily spaced out completely at worst. "Aww, are you letting me win on purpose today?" Taiga meant to tease. All he got back was a mumbled _'shut up'_ while the other one went to collect the ball that had bounced off the court. His comebacks sucked as well.  
  
Taking the chance, Taiga walked over to his bag to grab his drink, let himself fall on the bench and nursed his dry and aching throat with some lukewarm tea he had thankfully made before they met. He slumped further down and sprawled out his legs. The other one approached him after having made five successful shots all by himself. Taiga watched him. How he crouched down on the other end of the bench to rummage through his things for some refreshment. How he avoided to look at him.  
  
"Oh my god are you sulking because you're losing against me?"  
  
"I'm not _sulking_." He mumbled barely audible in response. Once again lacking bite.  
  
Taiga took it as a sign to back off. He leaned his head against the top of the bench and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold biting at his heated skin. He didn't have that in LA. Real winters. He would never have taken himself for someone who could enjoy the bitter cold lingering around his room when he was trying to fall asleep. The cold air greeting him in the morning when he pushed his blanket away.  
  
He snapped his eyes open when he remembered that he wasn't lying in his bed right now. He turned his head around to find Aomine staring at him with wide eyes before immediately breaking eye contact. Taiga stretched.  
  
"Ready for another round or should we call it a day?" He almost yawned.  
  
The other one snorted. "Letting you call it quits midgame, so that _you_ would seem like the winner instead of the one who got his ass beaten? Keep dreaming, Kagami." In one fluid motion Aomine stood up and jogged towards the basketball lingering somewhere on the court.  
  
Taiga grinned. That was better.

 

  
After that break, things have gone back to normal. Aomine's skills were even more brutal now that Taiga had gotten used to his earlier slump. The other one had caught up to him in the blink of an eye, and now Taiga barely made it having worn himself out completely already.  
  
He leaned on his knees to catch his breath when he suddenly noticed the dark colour of the ground, how his hair and clothes were wet. He had been so caught up in their game that he didn't even notice when it started raining. Rain's the worst. Especially a heavy rain like this. How was it not cold enough to come down as snow.  
  
Aomine seemed to have noticed it just yet as well. He looked up at the sky and groaned. When he turned his attention back to the redhead, Taiga registered that he was staring at Aomine's drenched clothes clinging to his body. Taiga immediately averted his gaze.  
  
"Shit, it's _freezing._ " Aomine announced and jogged over to the bench to wrap himself in his jacket.  
  
Taiga collected the ball and went to get his stuff as well. When he put on his coat and wished for an umbrella, he noticed how the other one angrily held up his bag to shield himself from more rain while looking like an offended cat that had been forced to take a bath.  
  
"Did you bring any spare clothes?"  
  
"Why would I bring any spare clothes? I don't even break a sweat playing you, that's how much you suck."  
  
"Come on." Taiga motioned him to follow and left the basketball court. "I will never hear the end of it if you catch a cold because of me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should know how Kuroko gets when he's angry."  
  
"No, I mean where are we going?"  
  
Taiga pointed towards some apartment complexes that covered the sight to his home. "I live over there."  
  
"Ew why would I want to go to your place, Bakagami? It probably reeks of old socks and sweaty, unwashed clothes." He picked up in speed.  
  
Taiga almost jogged to keep up with him until they were both running.

  
  
The shower was running, when the redhead chopped up some more vegetables for a quick curry. The rice was already cooking. He was hungry and not mean enough to make food only for himself, so a simple curry it was in the hopes of satisfying both of their huge appetites. Who would have thought that urging Aomine into the shower with some fresh clothes of his own and a towel would do the trick and let him work uninterrupted for a couple of minutes.  
  
He dropped the last couple of vegetables into the pot and stirred when he heard the ruffling of clothes in the hallway, the other one standing there curiously watching him.  
  
"Are you sure that's not toxic? I don't want to be lured into your home just to be murdered."  
  
Taiga laughed at him. "You asked me what a _dryer_ is!" He doubled over from laughter.  
  
" _Shutupshutupshutup._ "  
  
"I wonder what Kuroko will say if I tell him that!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP." He lunged at Taiga and caught him in a headlock.  
  
" _NOT IN THE KITCHEN,_ YOU MORON." He urged away from the stove succeeding in making Aomine loosen his grip, swiftly turned around and somehow managed to grab him from behind, lift him off the ground and carry him into the living room. He was rather heavy and his helpless wiggling wasn't helpful either.  
  
" _Oh my god,_ let go of me! I don't need your weird hands groping me and shit."  
  
Taiga dropped him on the couch.  
  
He laid there like a spoiled brat and crossed his arms.  
  
Taiga took the remote and held it in front of Aomine. "You do know what a TV is, do you?" He asked slowly and carefully as if he was talking to a three year old.  
  
"Shut up. Bet I know it well enough to find your stupid secret gay porn channel." He grabbed for the remote but Taiga lifted it out of reach.  
  
"Didn't know you were so eager to find my secret gay porn channel." He dropped the remote on the other one's stomach.  
  
Aomine switched through the channels, while Taiga was in his room taking some dry clothes and a towel out of his closet and went into the bathroom. After he locked the door, he pulled off his moist clothes, shoved them into the drier next to the other one's and turned the shower on. Letting hot water run over his body, he closed his eyes and relaxed. As much as he enjoyed the cold season, he wasn't really into the idea of catching a cold. But the cold season was exactly what made a hot shower even more enjoyable.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere he was very aware that the other one had used this exact shower just minutes before. He had felt puddles of water just outside the shower cabin that were definitely not his. His shampoo wasn't on its usual place. Heat rushed into his face. _What the hell._ Why should he even care. Why was he thinking about that.  
  
When he left the bathroom clean, warm and dry, he checked on the curry. Almost done. Listening to an American commentator talk about baseball, he stirred the curry and switched off the rice cooker. Afterwards he went over to the living room. Aomine was lying sprawled over the whole couch, his eyes glued to the TV while he picked his nose.  
  
"Make some space, fatass."  
  
"Nah." He mumbled admiring the treasures he recovered from his nose.  
  
Taiga glared at him for a while but all he got in return was being ignored. "Okay, if that's how you want it." He purposefully sat down in the middle of the couch. Or rather on the other one's stomach.  
  
" _OH MY FUCK._ How the hell are you so heavy?! Get off me before you break my bones! Holy shit, get away from me!!" He helplessly pushed at Taiga's side with his hands.  
  
Taiga only grinned and got more comfortable.  
  
"Oh my _god,_ I swear I'll stop being an asshole, would you get off me now?? GET. OFF."  
  
Taiga stood up, rather because of the curry than the other one's pleading. On his way to the kitchen, he had to make sure though. "You'll stop being an asshole? Are you sure that's a promise you can keep? Are you sure you're capable of that?"  
  
"Shut up, Bakagami. Capable is a way too hard word for you."  
  
The curry was ready. Taiga put it off the stove and grabbed two bowls out of his cupboard. When he returned, Aomine was thankfully sitting like a normal person. He handed him one bowl, they both wished their thanks and dug into rice and vegetables, while silently watching a game of baseball.  
  
It was probably during their third or fourth serving when baseball was replaced by a game of rugby on the sports channel, and Taiga couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the commentator's strong british accent. And when they had finished their meal, he was glad to not have to worry about leftovers because they had effectively wiped the pot of the last drop of curry.  
  
Back on the couch with a filled stomach, he was starting to feel drowsy. Aomine probably too, judging by how he leaned against Taiga as though he was a giant pillow. Taiga should probably chase him off to the train station and go to sleep, instead of fighting his eyes to stay open to watch a bunch of men tackle each other into the mud. Yet here he was. Trying to ignore another body's warmth at his side, how their legs touched, and the heavy head resting on his shoulder. The sounds of the TV disappeared more and more from his ears, and at some point he gave up on fighting and his eyes simply fell shut. He dosed off into comfortable warmth and darkness.  
  
Kagami jerked awake to full consciousness. Aomine sighed disapprovingly and moved his head from his shoulder. The rugby game was still going, so he probably just drifted away for a few moments. The one arm he dared to move came up to his face to rub his eyes awake. Yeah. He should chase the other one out and go to sleep. Why was he so exhausted in the first place?  
  
Suddenly something warm touched his knee and slowly made its way up to the middle of his thigh, leaving traces of tingling hot skin as if he was made of sand. Taiga's mind was wide awake. He felt his heart pumping blood through his body and hammering against his chest. He swallowed around a hard knot in his throat.  
  
"Do you feel that?" A raspy voice murmured against his ear, hot breath touching his neck.  
  
He fought a shudder running down his spine. "What? Your stupid ass hand on my leg?!" In his mind he patted himself on the back for not giving anything away.  
  
"No…" was the murmured response.  
  
The hand moved further up his thigh, leaving forest fires on its way. Taiga felt a nose softly touching the spot below his ear. The hand was now stuck on top of his leg, fingertips dangerously close to his groin. He inhaled sharply through his nose.  
  
"That's what I meant." He could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
Taiga turned his head around. The other one was staring up at him, his pupils blown wide, his lips slightly apart, his neck was exposed. The redhead could watch the rise and fall of his chest. He swallowed again. He could feel every fibre of his body screaming at him.  
  
It felt like gravity pulled him down. He never really noticed the colour of Aomine's lips or how they were slightly asymmetrical. He also never noticed how many eyelashes he had or how his eyelids framed his eyes so smoothly.  
  
Aomine leaned up a little. Taiga could feel hot, moist breath on his upper lip.  
  
Taiga closed the remaining distance and pressed their lips together.  
  
He felt a sharp exhale against his face, felt how the grip on his thigh grew stronger, almost painful.  
  
They stayed like this for a while, just awkwardly pressing their mouths against each other, still like stone. Then Aomine snapped.  
  
His hands scrambled wildly around Taiga's body, pulling urgently at his clothes, until he found the back of his head and pressed their mouths further together, impatiently kissing all over his lips, licking and sucking at them until Taiga was so pliable in his grip that he parted his lips. A tongue forced its way into his mouth, trying to discover every hidden corner in it. A groan escaped him.  
  
Aomine pressed further into him until his groin met Taiga's side. A deep moan found its way into the redhead's mouth. Something hot and hard pocking his hip only made his heart beat faster.  
  
Then Aomine pulled him down, Taiga's body hovering awkwardly above him, his arms busy holding up his weight. Hands touched him everywhere, pulling at his clothes, his hair, desperately pressing into his exposed skin, grabbing his ass. _Oh god,_ that felt good. Aomine wrapped his legs around his hips, urging him further down. Their groins met. They both moaned into the kiss.  
  
Kagami shifted his weight onto one arm above the other one's head, using his now free hand to grab one leg, sliding it down the underside of it until he reached the other one's ass. Aomine hummed in approval, rearranging his other leg so that his foot pressed down Taiga's pelvis.  
  
At first they timidly rubbed against each other, trying to figure out what felt best and how to coordinate between them. Soon they found the right angle, the right rhythm, the right pressure. Their mouths haven't parted even once during the whole act.  
  
Suddenly Aomine's movements became more impatient, the grip on Taiga's hair and shirt stronger. It felt like the redhead was the only one left who kissed, the other half of it seemed more busy moaning and gasping for air now. Taiga licked the other one's upper lip, when Aomine let out a particularly low moan. He leaned his head back, uninspiredly rubbing against him three more times and sagged into the couch. Taiga briefly looked at him and decided to lick and bite into his exposed neck. The other one tried to catch his breath.  
  
When Aomine returned to reality, they locked eyes, then he looked down between them. Taiga wondered what he had found there, then a hand palmed his erection through clothes and effectively rid his lungs of all the air they contained. Aomine took his time stroking him, kissing and sucking on his neck when Taiga had leaned his head against the other one's shoulder. The other hand wandered down his back, grabbing his ass again. Taiga squeezed his eyes shut, moving his hips against both sensations. Then he came and laid down on top of him, breathing in and out while tender hands wandered softly up and down his body.  
  
So this had just happened. He breathed into Aomine's neck. He had never noticed how nice he smelled. The other one's hands still massaged his back. Yeah that was nice. He pressed a soft kiss against his neck. It had felt good but really not as special as everyone made it sound to be, but _this_ was nice. Very nice.  
  
He slowly got up. Aomine stared at him. Taiga took his hands and slowly pulled him off the couch, went backwards towards his room, his bed, while the other one looked at him. His expression was soft and calm. Taiga liked that look, it suited him.  
  
They were lying on top of the sheets. This time Aomine was on top of him. This time there was no rush.  
  
Soft kisses were paired with soft hands that had found their way under his shirt. Tender touches of skin warming his chest, once again accelerating the speed of his heartbeat. His shirt was lifted up, soft kisses timidly placed on his sternum, down his stomach, lingering on his bellybutton. Taiga felt his middle tighten, the loud drumming of his pulse in his ears, when the other one kissed him just above his sweatpants. They locked eyes once again, and for a moment Aomine looked at him, cautious, questioning, five years having been taken from his face. Taiga pressed his lips together, lightly shaking his head, closing his eyes in shame.  
  
Aomine kissed them. Kissed the frown away from between his eyebrows. Kissed his cheekbone. Kissed his cheek. And then it was Taiga's turn.  
  
He kissed his mouth, he kissed his neck. He cautiously lifted up the other one's sweater and let his lips run softly over exposed skin. He randomly pressed kisses against his stomach, against his ribs, against his chest. He let his hands run over his sides, his tongue over his skin. And then he heard a whimper and went back up again, leaving soothing kisses on the other one's lips.  
  
Taiga pulled up the blanket over them, Aomine wrapped his arms and legs around him. They shared a couple more kisses that became more and more lazy, distracted by the heavy weight of sleep. Then Aomine started to softly snore, Taiga leaned his head against his chest. Listening to a steady rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "Michael" by Franz Ferdinand
> 
> oh my what happened there :3c


	3. It only takes two lonely people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine comes to a decision early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I will stick with biweekly updates! I've been stuck on writing chapter five for almost a month now and I aim to keep a regular update schedule, so biweekly it is.  
> Thanks everyone for the sweet feedback!! Makes me really happy to read your comments (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Bright light woke him up. Did he forget to pull the blinds again? No, he wouldn't open his eyes. Too much light. He turned further into the warmth. It was almost addictive how comfortable it was. So warm. So nice. The blanket smelled of some shampoo that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Hair tickled his chin…  
  
Daiki snapped his eyes open. _Hair?_ He looked down. Red hair peeked out of the blanket. His gaze carefully wandered around. That was most definitely not his room.  
  
With his free hand he cautiously lifted the blanket. Kagami was there in his arms, sleeping like a log. Oh. Yeah. That had happened yesterday.  
  
Holy. _Shit._  
  
He needed to get out of here. Fast. If he was quiet enough, maybe he could leave before the other one woke up. Yes, that was a good plan.  
  
_Did that really just happen?!_  
  
He slowly extracted himself from the other one, shoved a pillow into the now vacant space that the redhead was hugging, and carefully got out of the bed. _Shit_ he still had the other one's clothes on. He stripped off the sweater and carelessly threw it on the ground, then dropped the pants and sneaked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Shit he really needed to take a piss.  
  
His hand froze. Would he wake the other one by flushing the toilet? Maybe that one last. He washed his hands and splashed his face with cold water. _Shit._ Hasn't he just kissed Tetsu two days before? Did that kiss even _mean something_? Well. Of course it meant something. It was Tetsu. He kissed Tetsu. Did that mean he cheated on Tetsu? Did he just have _sex_? Was that even considered sex? Didn't he and Kagami just… make out? They just touched and, well… he didn't even see him naked. He did get off but… they had clothes on and everything. But wouldn't that be considered cheating as well? Was he even in a relationship with Tetsu yet? Maybe he didn't cheat on him, he just kissed Tetsu, nothing else had happened, they didn't even confess their feelings or something. Still, Tetsu must never know about this. Yes. Exactly.  
  
He crouched down to take his clothes out of the dryer. They were mixed together with _that guy's_. Great. He pulled the pile of clothes out, picked out his own and shoved the other ones back into the dryer. He swiftly put on his shirt and his sweater, then his pants. Shit what about his underwear. His mom would find out, wouldn't she? Fuck that, he could think about that later. He needed to leave. His hand ghosted above the door handle when he remembered the toilet. He flushed and prayed that the other one wouldn't wake up.  
  
He stayed in front of that guy's room for a while. He didn't hear anything. It was completely silent. Good. He slowly exhaled and made his way to the entrance. _What the hell_ did he really just and with…?! He heard his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. _Shit._  
  
He pulled it out. 18 missed calls from his mother, 7 from Satsuki as well as several texts by the latter.  
  
_Dai-chan, your mother's worried about you. I told her you're playing with Kagamin. Where are you now?_  
  
_Dai-chan just tell me where you are I'm not angry._  
  
_It's getting really late, where are you we're worried sick._  
  
_Please give me a call._  
  
_Aomine Daiki where are you? Call me!_  
  
_Dai-chan please._  
  
Shit, this time he really fucked up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and dialed his mother's number.  
  
"Mom?" He tried to say in a reasonably quiet voice.  
  
_"Daiki! Where are you?? I've been worried sick! Where have you been??"_  
  
"I already told you yesterday, I was with a friend-"  
  
_"You said you'd go play basketball, you didn't tell me you would be away the whole night! What were you thinking?? Where are you right now??"_  
  
"Mom, calm down. Let me expl-"  
  
_"Calm down?! You were gone the whole night! I didn't know where you were! Not even Satsuki knew! You didn't answer your phone!"_  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, just listen…"  
  
_"Daiki where are you??"_  
  
"Mom, would you just listen to me for a sec?!"  
  
The other end of the line was silent.  
  
"We've been playing basketball yesterday and it started raining. I didn't take an umbrella with me, so I went over to my friend's place and accidentally fell asleep on the couch."  
  
_"Your 'friend'?"_  
  
"Yes, Mom, my friend. Kagami. I told you about him."  
  
_"Are you lying to me, Daiki?!"_  
  
"No, Mom, I'm not. I was just about to leave and-"  
  
_"Are you at a girl's place?!"_  
  
"Mom, I'm not, I'm telling the truth!"  
  
_"Is that the reason you didn't call?!"_  
  
"No Mom, I told you, I fell asleep on the couch!"  
  
_"What did you do tonight?!"_  
  
"Mom, I'm going to leave and come home now, okay?"  
  
_"…Okay. You can tell me what really happened at home. I was so worried, Daiki! I didn't know where you were-"_  
  
"Mom, I'm hanging up now. Bye."  
  
He ended the call and stared at his phone. This was just great. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He could feel a pair of eyes watching him. What was he supposed to say now? ' _I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up_ '??  
  
"You're leaving?" the other one whispered.  
  
Daiki turned around to face him. "Yeah." He didn't want to deal with this either.  
  
The other one looked at him, uncertain. "I… I would have made breakfast, but your mom sounds really mad."  
  
Daiki swallowed. "Yeah, she is."  
  
He could see how the other one's jaw clenched. Kagami broke eye contact and looked down. It was now or never.  
  
"Let's… forget what happened tonight, okay?" 

Kagami's eyes snapped back up at him, looking like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Let's just… pretend... it never happened. Nothing happened. Okay?"  
  
He still stared at him.  
  
"It was a mistake anyway, so it's easy to forget about it." His voice picked up in volume. "Right?"  
  
Kagami looked spooked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Daiki's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.  
  
"Why was it a mistake? I thought you wanted… this? I… wanted this."  
  
Well, he did want it. Last night. When he wasn't aware of the consequences. When he wasn't thinking. Wasn't thinking _at all_.  
  
"Talk to me." The other one pleaded. This was the most pathetic tone he has ever heard Kagami talk in. He had to look away.  
  
"This meant nothing to me." He blurted without thinking. "I just used you, isn't that obvious?"  
  
He looked back at Kagami. This was wrong. _So wrong._  
  
"Do you really think it meant something? I was horny and took advantage of you. I used you. I used you to get off, nothing more." _Why didn't he stop talking._ "Do you really think you're that special?! Let me break it to you, you're not."  
  
Kagami looked down at the floor. He looked so broken.  
  
"It is how it is, Kagami. Sometimes I just use people. It was a fun night but now I gotta go." He turned around casually towards the genkan to put on his shoes. _Shitshitshit_. What the hell just happened? What was he doing?  
  
His hand already gripped the door handle when the image of Tetsu flashed through his mind. That guy and Tetsu would see each other. Tomorrow at school maybe. Most probably. They would talk to each other. Tetsu would ask about his weekend... "Oh and one more thing."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Don't tell _any_ one about what happened tonight. _Especially_ not Tetsu. If you tell Tetsu about this, I promise you'll regret the day you were born. _You hear that_ , Kagami?"  
  
The door slammed close behind him. His feet carried him towards the train station. He waited seven minutes until his train arrived. When he entered, he sat down on one of the free benches. _What the hell had he just done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "E.V.O.L." by Marina and the diamonds
> 
> oh no I am positively evil


	4. I'm feeling really bla bla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi is overthinking, Kuroko is wondering, Aomine is a mystery and Kagami is not expecting what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! rl keeps throwing obstacles into my path and chapter 5 is still a tough nut to crack, the muse of writing probably went on extended vacation... So updates will be a bit more irregular from now on!  
> Thanks again for everyone commenting and kudoing and bookmarking and everythinging! ilu guys!!!

"GRAH WHERE IS THAT BASTARD."  
  
Satsuki stared at her clipboard in thought, maybe one more lap would slightly improve their stamina without being too exhausting?  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true for him to attend practice regularly. Come on, that guy's a joke!"  
  
Or maybe she should leave it be for this school year and focus on creating more stability and harmony inside the team itself?  
  
"Did someone even see him today?! Bet he skipped classes, like _always_."  
  
Sakurai apologetically bowed down in front of him. "I'm so sorry! I haven't seen Aomine-kun all day!" He nervously stood up straight again. "I would have reminded him of practice, if I had seen him. Sorrysorrysorry."  
  
Wakamatsu propped his hands on his hips. "Of couuuurse. The bastard skipped classes. What a surprise. I'm gonna-"  
  
"I know where he is, don't worry!" Satsuki announced in passing, pushing the clipboard into Wakamatsu's hands. She went straight for the exit of the gymnasium before the complaints went berserk completely.  
  
Taking two steps at a time on the stairs, Satsuki dashed with momentum to the roof. She cautiously opened the door and peeked outside. Silence.  
  
She took the step outside and let the door fall shut. "Dai-chan!" she made her presence known. "Are you up there?"  
  
She turned around on her heel awaiting a response.  
  
"I'm coming up if you pretend to not be here!" She eyed the top before going for the ladder and climbing up.  
  
Daiki was lying on his side, back facing towards her, pretend sleeping. He always thought he was good at pretend sleeping. He was not. Satsuki knew exactly that he never voluntarily slept on his side, that he snored softly when he did, and most importantly, went completely limp while doing so. The fact that he was still convinced that he could pull it off was… well.  
  
She sighed softly and sat down next to him to lean against his back. "Is it about yesterday?"  
  
He tensed completely. While still pretending to sleep.  
  
"I'm so sorry. But you know how your mom can get. Her worries are really contagious, and I suddenly panicked, too, when you weren't answering your phone."  
  
He pretend sleep snored.  
  
"I know I know, you're never answering your phone, but this was different." She picked up a strand of her hair to inspect it closer. "The only person you ever slept over at was me. I'm not really used to you spending time with others like that." She stared ahead and frowned. "That's not what I meant to say…."  
  
He still pretend slept.  
  
"Sorry for everything, Dai-chan." She bowed down to lean her head against his shoulder and give him an awkward hug. "Next time I will take your side instead of getting all panicked because of your mother."  
  
Another proof of pretend sleeping: he was a really light sleeper, getting grumpy at everything and everyone daring to interrupt his nap.  
  
"I mean I already suspected you would sleep over at Kagamin's place. I told your mom that you're not staying with a girl." She teased with a grin.  
  
He tensed again, his deep breathing coming off as forced.  
  
She sat up, stretching. "I'll tell Wakamatsu that you went home already, but it would be nice if you came to practice tomorrow," she said in a chirpy voice. "Your presence is really boosting the team's morale lately! Don't let them get you down. They really love you even though they pretend not to." She gave him a soft pat on the back. "Don't worry, everything will be fine! See you later!"  
  
She got up and climbed down the ladder, left the roof and headed for the first deserted bathroom she could find. Satsuki leaned against the door.  
  
So it was not his mother's scolding he felt bad about… Maybe he had a fight with Kagamin? No, they always did that. Maybe he was embarrassed about falling asleep on his couch? Maybe he didn't want to stay with him in the first place? Daiki hated uninvited guests, of course he would project that specifically onto Kagamin and think he felt the same towards him. Maybe he-  
  
No stop.  
  
Satsuki sighed and removed the nail she caught herself chewing on. Daiki wasn't a little brother she had to take care of. Daiki was old enough. Daiki was grown up already. Daiki _didn't need a babysitter anymore._  
  
She went over to the sink and stared into the mirror. Satsuki promised herself to worry less. Satsuki promised herself to not be Daiki's babysitter anymore. Satsuki promised herself to start caring about _her_ needs as well.  
  
Exhaling a shaky breath, she regained her composure, combed through her hair with her hands and tugged her clothes back into order.  
  
She headed back to the gymnasium.

  
~  
  
  
When Tetsuya entered the gymnasium, everybody else was already gathered in a circle to discuss today's training. He jogged towards them.  
  
"Now now, look who's late," Hyuuga commented, taking his time to savour every word that left his mouth.  
  
"I apologize, Kagami-kun disappeared and I was left to do his part of cleaning duty as well." He raised an arm and mock-flexed it. "You can imagine how well that went."  
  
"He disappeared?" Furihata remarked and blinked. "But he's right there?"  
  
And indeed, at the other end of the gymnasium Kagami dunked the ball into the basket and kept practicing quietly on his own.  
  
Tetsuya stared at him. That didn't make any sense.  
  
"So, Kuroko," Koganei started. "Do you have any idea what happened? It creeps me out to see him so silent."  
  
The other's nodded in agreement.  
  
Tetsuya blinked. He had noticed Kagami's weird behaviour today. He had been awfully silent and suspiciously attentive in class. He had avoided him at every occasion as though someone his size could suddenly turn as invisible as himself. He had left the classroom as soon as possible in order to escape cleaning duty. In retrospect, they haven't even exchanged a greeting today.  
  
Tetsuya stared back at Koganei.  
  
"Well, what can you do," Riko sighed. "He told me he would like to practice on his own today, so it's best to leave him to it."  
  
"Practice on his own?" Izuki repeated, not quite believing he just heard that.  
  
"Doesn't this seem familiar to you?" Koganei pondered aloud. "It's almost like back then, when we lost against Too for the firs-"  
  
"Anyways," Hyuuga interrupted in a strict tone. "We're here to practice, not gossip over the possibilities of why Kagami wants to practice alone. Now shut up, morons!"  
  
"Right." Riko agreed. "So for today I thought we could review everyone's form a bit and do some basics."

  
~

  
It was Wednesday after practice and Tetsuya was sitting on a bench with an arm draped around his shoulders. It was somewhen during classes when Aomine texted him, told him he would like to hang out. Tetsuya was glad to oblige. They met at the same park as always. It was a calm and sunny winter day, the only sounds audible were the pleadings of Nigou who desperately bumped into Aomine's leg to get him to play.  
  
Aomine though looked ahead lost in thought. The hand on Tetsuya's shoulder absentmindedly caressed soft circles into his jacket. Tetsuya smiled. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the taller one's shoulder.  
  
It was the first time they met after what had happened last Thursday. Tetsuya's whole weekend had been an extended visit on cloud nine. Even his mother had noticed and teased him about it. Of course he denied every accusation as for now Aomine's kisses would stay his little secret. _They_ would stay his little secret. He had planned to cherish it by his own terms.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Tetsu?" Aomine mumbled in a raspy voice.  
  
Tetsuya got up from his shoulder and turned his head around to look at him.  
  
The other boy's jaw clenched. It took him a little while before he cautiously continued. "It's something about Kagami."  
  
Tetsuya observed him for another while. His subject deliberately stared at the same spot as before, only this time in a slight frown.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." he offered.  
  
Aomine looked at him out of the corner of his eye. What he wanted to make sure, Tetsuya did not know.  
  
He gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
The taller one seemed to process Tetsuya's expression in his head before he closed his eyes and slacked on the bench. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."  
  
" _Aomine-kun_." He softly bumped him in the side with his elbow.  
  
"It's nothing." He grumbled in response.  
  
Tetsuya leaned his head on the other one's shoulder again and stared up to him. "I've already told you that you can tell me what is on your mind, Aomine-kun."  
  
He opened his eyes again and briefly hummed in thought. "I just… wanted to ask… if… Kagami… has a girlfriend…"  
  
Tetsuya blinked. "Not that I would know. Why are you asking?"  
  
Aomine scratched the back of his neck. "He… was acting so weird last weekend." Then ruffled through his own hair. "I thought he might have had a fight with his girlfriend or something."  
  
Tetsuya looked down to Nigou and hummed in thought as well. He _was_ acting strange all week. Aomine's assumption was sensible, but he was sure Kagami wouldn't keep something like a girlfriend a secret from him. "Maybe his father called. Kagami-kun doesn't admit it but he gets pretty lonely living alone, and his father often has to cancel his holiday trips to Japan."  
  
Aomine made a sound of acknowledgement. But there still was something on his mind. Tetsuya could tell by the restless movement of his right leg.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just wondering." He looked down to Nigou as well, and finally acknowledged the dog's presence. He poked him in the side with the tip of his shoe and Nigou gladly took it as a sign to play with him. "Do you think Kagami had a girlfriend in America?"  
  
Tetsuya watched the dog excitedly playing around Aomine's leg. "I don't know. He usually doesn't get into details when we talk about his time in the States." Why was he so interested in the topic of Kagami's girlfriend? Tetsuya looked back up to the boy by his side. His face was much more relaxed now. "Aomine-kun."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you worried about… this?"  
  
It was the first time Aomine looked him in the eye during this whole conversation. He studied Tetsuya's face for a while then laughed it off. "No, why should I be?"  
  
Tetsuya smiled in response.  
  
The taller one ruffled Tetsuya's hair and gave him a quick peck on his head, before he got off the bench and crouched down to give Nigou his well deserved attention.

  
~

  
Taiga was lazily brushing his teeth, staring into the eyes of his reflection.  
  
It was barely half past eight, but he was already too exhausted to do anything, let alone homework. Since practice on Monday, he had spent every free minute he had on the basketball court. Basketball took his mind away from things. From people.  
  
Stop.  
  
No. Not again.  
  
He frowned, spit out the toothpaste and rinsed. He wasn't someone to hold grudges. Life would just go on anyways, so what was the point.  
  
He looked back into his reflection's eyes when he heard his phone ringing.  
  
Taiga strolled over into his room and rummaged around his bag until he pulled out the ringing phone. It was Kuroko.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kagami-kun, good evening. I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
  
"No, not at all. What's up?"  
  
"I have to ask you for a favour. Momoi-san and I wanted to see the English Movie Night in the downtown cinema tomorrow, but my grandfather's health is not improving and my mother and I need to visit him over the weekend." He paused briefly. "Would you mind taking my ticket and going with her? We were both looking forward to it a lot, and I don't want to spoil Momoi-san's fun."  
  
"Uhm… won't that be… awkward… if I take your place. I mean-"  
  
"Momoi-san and I are just friends, Kagami-kun." The amused smile in his voice made goosebumps run down Taiga's skin.  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
"And Aomine-kun's English is too bad, he would complain about his boredom during every film."  
  
That name felt like a punch to the gut.  
  
"So I thought you might enjoy it. Momoi-san would also like to get to know you better, it would be the perfect opportunity."  
  
Taiga had pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down again. "Yeah, sure." He answered as nonchalantly as possible. "I'd love to."  
  
"Thank you, Kagami-kun. I will give you the ticket tomorrow in class."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"I have to hang up now. I still need to finish some homework for tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Good night then."  
  
"Good night, Kagami-kun."  
  
He hung up and stared at the phone in his hand. English Movie Night, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "Rock It" by Gorillaz
> 
> Can I just mention that I didn't plan on letting Momoi figure out that much, but she outsmarted me?! She outsmarted me, the author!!! I still can't believe that happened.


	5. Cause I know how it feels to be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is one way to spend your Friday evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two months to write and finally here it is! Thank you everyone for your patience, and of course for all your sweet comments on the previous chapter!  
> As for future updates, I have a lot of personal stuff to take care of, but hopefully I manage to at least update once a month? Depends on how much time for writing I can find, as you can see, we reached the half time!

"Ah! There you are, Kagamin!" Satsuki cheered when she spotted the familiar redhead hastily emerging the crowd. They agreed to meet in front of the movie theater around five. It was almost half past five already. Satsuki predicted that Kagami might be the kind of person to forget about rush hour and told him to meet half an hour earlier. Her excuse to not come off as creepy? They could buy popcorn for the proper movie experience!  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Kagami started, trying to not seem out of breath. "Traffic was-"  
  
"Oh don't sweat it! Got your ticket?"  
  
"Yeah." He fished his wallet out of his jacket pocket with the ticket neatly peeking out.  
  
"Perfect! Then come on! I don't wanna miss our first movie!" A huge grin accompanied her announcement and she led the way inside, then later to the auditorium.

 

  
"So, what's so special about this English Movie Night thing? Don't they show movies in English all the time?"  
  
Satsuki turned towards him to answer, but was surprised to find him slouched down far into his seat. Or maybe not surprised at all. A certain someone did that, too, but just because it's more comfortable, totally not because of his height damnit Satsuki I'm not _that_ nice! She tried not to laugh.  
  
"Ah yes! But tonight they show a lot of old classics and some not so well known movies. Tetsu-kun and I thought we could use this opportunity and improve our English skills while having fun!"  
  
Kagami just stared at her. "You could just… rent the movie, you know."  
  
She lightly boxed him into his arm. "Party pooper! Don't you like going out?" was her retort with a huge smile.  
  
The boy shrugged helplessly and stared towards the screen as commercials started to roll.  
  
"Besides," Satsuki leaned towards him and whispered to not bother the people around them. "Movies are a lot more fun on the big screen, and we can have burgers for dinner after this. An American restaurant agreed on a special catering service for this event, so food, drinks and snacks might be a bit more to your taste tonight."  
  
Kagami gave her a look that was similar to a drooling 5 year old in a candy store on his birthday.  
  
Covering her face, she laughed into her hands. It was so easy to win him over with food. He was _just_ like Daiki.  
  
The first movie finally started. Some American high school flick with lots of teen drama. And it was really pink. Satsuki got a bit embarrassed. She knew Tetsuya wouldn't mind, but Kagami? Wasn't the movie too girly for him? Oh god, he would hate it and get really bored and the rest of the evening would be ruined, wouldn't it? She would be marked again as just another air-headed girly girl that wasn't worth being taken seriously. So much for getting to know him.  
  
Next to her, Kagami laughed.  
  
Shocked, she watched him out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
He seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
What a relief…  
  
The movie passed and Satsuki had trouble following the dialogue a good amount of the time. Words sounded so different from how they had learned them in school and that wasn't even her only problem. She couldn't recognize half of the words' meanings in context. Sometimes Kagami would notice and explain to her all kinds of things. Who the just mentioned celebrity was, that American high school classes don't have set rooms and students have to switch for the subjects, some social issue that was just hinted at, that _'being nuts'_ had nothing to do with actual nuts. By the end of the movie, she noticed that Kagami's input had gained quite an audience. To his new fans' disappointment, the next stop on their itinerary was food.  
  
"So, do they taste as good as the burgers in America?" Satsuki asked before her last bite. The burgers were huge, nothing compared to good old Maji. Kagami was about to start his third.  
  
He laughed. "Nothing tastes as good as the burgers in America." He took another bite. "But these are really close, so I can't complain."  
  
Satsuki carefully placed her fork and knife on a now empty plate and leaned back in her seat. "How is it like? America I mean."  
  
Kagami hummed and continued to chew in thought. He swallowed before he started. "Different. The States and Japan are so different at times. I had a lot of trouble getting used to the people there. My English was so bad at first that I barely talked to others, so everyone just called me the shy Japanese kid." He took his next bite. "When I started playing basketball, things changed. Everyone's all about showing off who you are over there, and being different than the rest. Or rather being the best." He took a huge bite off his burger and continued. "And when I finally got used to things _there_ , we moved back to Japan. And now it's the same thing again. People keep calling me the rude returnee. And I feel like an illiterate with all these kanji I still can't read." He shoved the rest of the burger into his mouth and munched in silence.  
  
That wasn't quite what Satsuki expected as an answer. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
He waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, don't be."  
  
Then he emptied his glass of coke as well.  
  
"But well, it's also really cool over there. Everything's so huge and vast, makes me feel really cramped here. And people are very direct. There's no weird etiquette to follow. Stuff like that."  
  
"So, just like in the movie we were watching?"  
  
He laughed. "Maybe not that dramatic."  
  
" **Are you nuts?!** " Satsuki accused him in her thickly accented English. He laughed again.  
  
" **Totally nuts.** " He answered flawlessly. "So, what's the next movie?"  
  
Determined, Satsuki shook her head. " **I - don't - speak - Japanese. English please!** "  
  
Kagami gave her the most delighted smile she has ever seen a boy smile. " **If that's how you want it.** "  
  
In return, Satsuki couldn't hold back her huge grin any longer. She might have sparkled from excitement.  
  
" **Which movie are we going to see next?** "  
  
" **This movie.** " She took out the pamphlet with the screening information and pointed at the movie Tetsuya chose.  
  
" **A western? That's cool. I heard it's a real classic.** "  
  
" **Tetsu-kun choosed. Very, err, fun!** " Now she felt embarrassed. "I have no idea how to say entertaining in English."  
  
Kagami translated the phrase she wanted to use and Satsuki repeated the words a couple of times.  
  
"My pronunciation is terrible, isn't it?"  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Some words are misleading anyways. Like, you remind me, the Japanese way of saying fan? You know, I'm a big fan of basketball, that one? An English speaking person would think you're saying fun."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, I have some awkward memories about that one."  
  
They payed for their food and went to the next movie. Of course, this time with popcorn. Or rather Kagami bought the biggest serving there was and offered Satsuki to take as much as she liked. She wouldn't have taken him for someone to share without hesitation.  
  
"Which movie are we seeing after this one?" Kagami asked with a popcorn filled mouth just before the commercials.  
  
"Oh only this one, I can't stay any longer." She answered sheepishly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, it's getting late…"  
  
"You have school tomorrow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well… you see… I'm a girl." Satsuki stuffed her mouth with popcorn in hopes he would get it without further explanation.  
  
"And?"  
  
Wow that was frank. "I'm not really comfortable walking home on my own that late at night."  
  
"I would have walked you home."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
He looked towards the screen and threw some popcorn into his mouth. "Just because I haven't mastered formal Japanese yet, doesn't mean I wasn't taught any manners."  
  
_CHIVALROUS KNIGHTS IN SHINING ARMOR DO EXIST._  
  
"My basketball coach worked overtime to make sure Tatsuya and I know how to deal with girls. Still the most awkward experience of my teens. We hated it but whatever."  
  
Satsuki opened her mouth to answer, but right then the second movie finally started, with blasting soundtrack nevertheless.  
  
The movie seemed interesting, although Satsuki had to admit that she started to get suspicious about Tetsuya's choice. Sparse dialogue, beautiful scenery, a bunch of shots that seemed really important for some reason, a heavy atmosphere. This movie was basically made for him.  
  
Two hours later the credits were rolling and even though both Kagami and her were on the edge of restless boredom for the beginning of the movie, quickly enough it turned into unconcealed excitement. Did you see how he entered the saloon?! And oh my god they finally arrived at that town?! And holy shit did he really just do that for her?! And _was he really holding a baby kitten in the middle of the movie for no reason?!_  
  
Satsuki excused herself to the bathroom afterwards, leaving Kagami with the pamphlet to choose the final movie for tonight. She still wasn't tired, and looking into her reflection while washing her hands gave her the urge to reapply some of her mascara and lip gloss. For a final touch, she ran her hands through her hair and went back to the foyer.  
  
"So, which movie did you choose?" Satsuki asked plopping down on the couch that Kagami was occupying.  
  
"This one." He pointed at a dramatic, blueish image in the pamphlet.  
  
"Ooh, so our dear Kagamin is all about robots punching each other."  
  
He snorted. "I just heard it's good, that's all. Tatsuya wouldn't shut up about it."  
  
"Your friend from Yosen?"  
  
"Yeah, he's like a brother to me."  
  
Kagami stared at the pamphlet. Suddenly it was silent between them, an incredibly sad look now on his face. He hadn't been this reserved during the whole evening. Tetsuya did mention that there had been something between those two, but Satsuki wasn't really in a position to say something.  
  
She changed seats to the little stool across from the boy and propped her arm on the low table between them.  
  
"Arm wrestle me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on! Try it! But don't go easy on me or you will regret it!"  
  
Helplessly confused, he propped up his arm and joined her hand. Satsuki counted down. Of course, she knew that Kagami had more trained muscle than her, now she even felt it, but there was nothing a little technique couldn't compensate. She subtly twisted his wrist in her direction, and put her whole weight into it. It was still a struggle but her victory. Her opponent rubbed his biceps astonishedly over his loss.  
  
"How did you _do_ that?!"  
  
Satsuki flipped her hair triumphantly over her shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"I mean, no offence, but you're not exactly buff."  
  
"Some things are more important than raw muscle power, my young disciple."  
  
"Like your crazy observational skills?"  
  
"For example."  
  
He stared at her with interest. At least she managed to distract him for the moment.  
  
"You know, we should play basketball some time." Satsuki proudly suggested. "You boys seem to forget that girls can do sports, too."  
  
"You play?"  
  
Satsuki laughed. "You honestly think somebody could grow up with Aomine Daiki and _not_ be forced into playing all the time?"  
  
For a blink-and-you-miss-it moment, all the color had drained from Kagami's face, then he started to laugh from the bottom of his heart. "Guess you're right."  
  
The girl grinned along. "It was always _'Satsukiiii I can't play alone'_ , _'Satsukiii block me properly'_ , _'Satsukiiii come on and suck less'_. My personal favourite is still from that one time in elementary school when I managed to beat him three times in a row. He threw such a tantrum and made me promise not to tell anyone- _whoops_."  
  
"He lost against you?!"  
  
"Yeah, it was somewhen around fourth grade. And it's not like I _only_ lost the other times. He keeps saying that if I play with you guys, I would just be a hindrance, but I'm pretty sure he's just scared to lose against me again." She proudly propped her hands against her hips.  
  
Kagami still didn't look completely convinced.  
  
"Oh my god, Kagamin! You think I'm making this up?! I mean, yes I'm exaggerating but-"  
  
"Nononono!" He waved his arms in dismissal. "I just never saw you on the court, so it's a bit hard to imagine."  
  
"Are you free on Sunday?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I officially challenge you to a basketball match! The day after tomorrow! I know there's a court close to your home, so no excuses!"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Okay then, challenge accepted."  
  
"Perfect!" Well, to be more precise, she was rusty. Ever since Teikou, Daiki stopped playing with her, maybe once every time the stars were perfectly aligned but that was it. And their difference in skill _had_ become overwhelming. She didn't exactly know that many other people to play either. She sighed.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm alright." She let out a weak laugh. "I just find myself thinking too much lately."  
  
Kagami smiled sadly and looked down to the pamphlet. It reminded her of how Daiki behaved the past week. Maybe she could tickle it out of him, whatever happened.  
  
"You probably don't know that, but Dai-chan really changed in middle school. That's also when we stopped playing as much as we used to."  
  
Across from her, Kagami awkwardly stared at the pamphlet, his hands fidgeting. "Kuroko once told us about it." He said in a small voice.  
  
"He did?" Of course he would. "Well, then I can spare you the sob story."  
  
Satsuki intently watched his reaction. How his brows furrowed and force relaxed, how his jaw clenched, how his shoulders were tense and how he played around with the dog-ear in the pamphlet.  
  
"You know, he doesn't mean it like that."  
  
With a start Kagami looked up at her.  
  
"Dai-chan is actually a big softy. He just doesn't want anyone to get close to him for whatever stupid reason he came up with, so he's pretending to be all tough and cold." A smile crept on her features. "He's so happy since he's attending practice again, but I think I'm the only one who can tell. He also really enjoys playing with you, you know. And spending time with Tetsu-kun. And I think he once met Midorin on the train." She softly laughed at the memory of Daiki being all puffed up because he had to meet the damn four eyes on the train. Can you imagine, Satsuki?? He was walking around with a _night cap_ in public this time!! A _night cap_!!! _Who even owns something like that??_ Satsuki sighed. "I'm babbling again. I'm sorry."  
  
Kagami stared at the table in thought.  
  
Satsuki watched him again. He wouldn't tell her, would he?  
  
"Kagamin." She said softly. "I don't know what happened between the two of you last weekend, but I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. He says a lot of dumb things he doesn't mean, he sometimes hurts me, too, by accident."  
  
He still looked down on the table.  
  
"I'm not trying to defend him or justify what he did." He was still hunched over. "I just want you to not take it to heart because he can be an idiot at times. He really values you as a friend. A good friend even. Just as much as he values Tetsu-kun, you know."  
  
One of his hands met the pamphlet on the table and moved it around. His body relaxed a bit.  
  
Maybe she had done more harm than good. Typically. She said she would stop poking her nose into Daiki's business. Yet here she was again.  
  
She lightly slapped her cheeks with her hands and got up. "Forget I said that, let's go see your movie!"  
  
She put on a smile again. A smile Kagami did not reciprocate. He just got up and followed her to the auditorium. They barely exchanged any words. And even through the movie it was eerily quiet. It was as though Kagami was absent.  
  
Satsuki had ruined his night.  
  
After the movie, Kagami had stayed true to his words and walked her home. It was still quiet, yet not as uncomfortable as before. Kagami sometimes kicked stray pebbles from the way, Satsuki told him about this game she used to play as a kid, where she would only jump on certain tiles of the pavement. Kagami joined her nostalgia. They played it on two streets.  
  
"Thanks again for walking me home." Satsuki smiled in front of her door.  
  
"Don't mention it." He mumbled nonchalantly.  
  
"I enjoyed this evening, so thanks again. And don't forget our basketball match the day after tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"That late already?" She smiled, checking her watch out of reflex. Then she caught herself staring at Daiki's house, and forced her attention back to Kagami.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. So… good night, I guess?"  
  
"Have a safe trip home!"  
  
"I will." He turned around and walked away.  
  
She watched him and waved one last time before she entered her home locking the door behind her.

 

~

 

The ceiling was grey.  
  
During the day it was white, but the night didn't offer any light to continue this tradition. There was no snow lying outside and the street lamps (thankfully) weren't anywhere near the house to shine directly into his room.  
  
Daiki laid in his bed and thought about the week. A week that had felt much longer than just seven days. A week that had dragged on long enough to be considered torture.  
  
It had already been afternoon, when Daiki had finally dared to show his face at home last Sunday. He went out of his way to return immediately, he aimlessly wandered around the streets, grabbed a bite to fill a stomach that was as nervous as him, and then wandered some more until he found himself in front of their house.  
  
His mom had yelled at him. His father looked disappointed. Daiki didn't say a word. In his mind, he was somewhere else.  
  
He had locked himself inside his room. He had no appetite and didn't bother to join them for dinner. He was lying on his bed, stared at the grey ceiling, stared at the grey ceiling that had turned white again. He got up and reluctantly went to school. He went early enough to avoid Satsuki.  
  
And somehow, after an eternity, an eternity of dulled noises and blurry movements, he was back at home, wordlessly ate dinner, and locked himself back inside the refuge that was his room.  
  
The ceiling was grey. There were two cracks in it. A small one over his window. A bigger, split one in the corner behind his door.  
  
His mind was noisy and restless, his body tired and at its limit. It was half past one in the night. Tuesday already. Daiki sat up and got out of bed. Sometimes one had to take matters into their own hands, quite literally.  
  
He switched on his desk lamp and kneeled down to his drawer with the sports magazines, then further below gravure magazines. He picked one out. Stared at round breasts, curvy hips, luscious lips, soft skin.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He dived deeper into his stash. That one magazine he managed to get because on that day the cashier had been busy, had offered him a quick glance and decided he wasn't underaged. Daiki flipped through the pages. Flipped through images that usually didn't take him much to get off.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He shoved it back into the drawer. Put his gravure magazines on top of it. Put a stash of sports magazines on top of it. Except for a certain one. The one were they had interviewed the winners of the olympics. The one were for some reason all the males had posed shirtless. Daiki lazily let his eyes wander over them.  
  
His body remembered the burning feeling of hands caressing his sides, that one kiss that had been left on his stomach, a tongue running over his nipple.  
  
Daiki snapped out of it. He shoved the magazine back into the drawer and let his hands rub over his face with a defeated sigh. _He_ did have a similar build as the soccer player he had just been staring at. Daiki ran his hands through his hair before he switched off the light and let himself fall back onto his bed. He covered his eyes with his arms so that he didn't have to see the ceiling again.  
  
Someone heavy sat down in his lap, let his hands run over his sides and lifted up his shirt. That someone bit into his collar bone. Daiki hummed in pleasure.  
  
Strong hands grabbed his wrists and removed them from his face to somewhere above his head. Something hard rubbed against his crotch. Daiki swallowed down a moan.  
  
"Won't you look at me?" The familiar voice teasingly whispered.  
  
Daiki opened his eyes.  
  
Kagami triumphantly grinned down at him.  
  
Kagami continued rubbing their crotches together.  
  
Daiki enjoyed being his plaything.  
  
They didn't exchange any words, the two of them just continued their staring contest. Kagami seemed a lot more interested in Daiki's reactions, teased him with his hips, came up with a new rhythm whenever his victim was close. Daiki loved it. Daiki wouldn't make it any longer. Daiki came.  
  
The ceiling was grey.  
  
Only this time, Daiki was slightly out of breath and his mind was blank. He got himself out of bed, quickly changed his boxers and laid down again, pulling the blanket as far above his head as possible.  
  
The next thing he remembered was waking up from the noise of his alarm clock. He got up and got ready for school. It was Tuesday.  
  
Tuesday hadn't been any different from Monday. But on Tuesday he knew what to do about it.  
  
Tuesday evening, he was lying on his bed trying to fall asleep when Kagami smirked into his face, hand around his dick, stroking him.  
  
Wednesday evening, he was in the shower when a particularly needy Kagami kneeled before him, sucking him off like his life depended on it. It was still Wednesday when Daiki was lying on his stomach, being pinned down by Kagami's weight while he was fucked from behind.  
  
Thursday evening, he was on top with both their dicks in his hand to stroke them while Kagami grabbed his ass.  
  
Friday night, he was sitting on the ground, back rested against his bed when he had Kagami's dick deep in his mouth and his hair being pulled until it hurt.  
  
The ceiling was grey.  
  
The ceiling was grey, it had already been Saturday and Daiki was feeling guilty.  
  
His fantasies didn't hurt anyone, they weren't even real, this version of Kagami wasn't real, he knew that. It was more of a… necessity to get him through the night. He couldn't repeat the sleepless nights in middle school. They had ruined him back then and would ruin him again. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
He exhaled deeply and turned to lie on his stomach. He hasn't cheated on Tetsu, not in reality and not in fantasy. One can't even cheat on someone in their fantasy in the first place. It's not real. It's not cheating. It's just a fantasy. A necessity to get him through the night.  
  
He rolled to the side to run his hand through his hair. He was in a relationship with Tetsu now, he could think about Tetsu that way as well, he _should_ think about Tetsu that way as well, he wanted to think about Tetsu that way as well. He closed his eyes and exhaled.  
  
Tetsu was lying on his side in front of him. He smiled softly and looked at him, that one warm smile that made Daiki's stomach flutter. Tetsu's face shyly came closer. Daiki stared into the other one's eyes, admired the bright colour and shine they had, he felt tender lips touching his own. They kissed. Tetsu's sweet, slow kiss that one could drown in, the one that stopped time, the one that made him forget every worry he had. A warm hand touched his cheek, ran through his hair down to his neck, lingered at his chest. Fingers gingerly wandered over his side and stomach, and teasingly went south. Daiki hummed in delight when they reached into his boxers. Timid kisses had become more urgent. Daiki cupped the other one's face with his hand, ran it through silky hair and pulled him closer into the kiss. Tetsu's tender lips and soft hands were addictive. He needed more.  
  
Suddenly Daiki felt wet kisses on his neck, a hot body pressed against his back, a heavy hand on his hip. Daiki laughed into Tetsu's mouth, he arched his back and felt something stiff pressing against his behind. Tetsu's tongue became more and more needy in his mouth. The hand on Daiki's hip joined Tetsu's in his boxers. Daiki moaned into Tetsu's mouth.  
  
Tetsu broke their kiss to stare at the person letting out hot breaths against Daiki's neck. Tetsu leaned up, Daiki followed him with his eyes. Above his shoulder Kagami and Tetsu were sharing a heated kiss.  
  
Daiki snapped out of his fantasy.  
  
He was panting. He was sweaty. He had come on his hand.  
  
He was alone in his room.  
  
He grabbed some tissues from under his bed and cleaned himself up. It had been exactly one week since he stayed at Kagami's for the night.  
  
The ceiling was grey until it turned white again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "New in Town" by Little Boots
> 
> for the curious: the movies hinted at are mashes of multiple watching experiences rather than one particular movie, I also mixed in some anecdotes of being a non-native English speaker and stuff our Japanese teacher told us
> 
> as for the second part, oh I wonder what happened on Wednesday.... :3c


End file.
